Come Away With Me
by Miss Demetria Zambini
Summary: Its been 10 years since that fateful day when Rachel got on the train. Now she's back in Lima for the McKinley reunion as a huge success and dashing young British aristocrat on her arm. What will happen when she sees the people she hasn't seen since that morning at the station? Will Finn ever be able to win her back before its too late? rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first glee fanfic. I hope that you like it. Please read and review and tell me what you think. i love to hear what you guys think of my writing and i will carry on this story if you think it's good enough. :)**

Rachel glanced out of the window. Each scene she passed making her heart ache further. She hadn't been back here since she left on that train 10 years ago to New York. She never forgot that day, the day where she saw Him the last time. It was painful coming back. She thought it might be because she felt guilty or was it because she still felt heartbroken at the man who had slipped through her fingers?

"Rachel Sweetheart are you alright?" Rachel sighed and blinked away the tears that would soon fall if she looked out of that window any further. His soft voice was soothing and he was rubbing small circles on the tops of her arm. She couldn't believe that she had brought him with her.

"Yes, I'm quite alright Jonathan. I just haven't been here for a while that's all" Rachel replied before snuggling into his warm embrace.

Jonathan had been her Knight in shining armour when the world had gone dark in New York. He was a British aristocrat and Lord of some county back in the UK. He had come to New York for a visit and noticed Rachel singing on Broadway. Since then he had come to every performance slowly attempting to win her heart. Rachel on the other hand let him enter to distract her from the growing heartache she was feeling over what she had left behind in little old Lima, Ohio.

Rachel looked up at the man holding her. Jonathan had the classic features of every guy a girl dreamed of. He had a chiseled jaw, blonde hair and blue eyes and looked everything like the rich aristocrat he was. Not to mention that he composed himself like he was a Prince and had that rich baritone posh English accent that all of the girls he met fell to their knees to hear. He was completely different to the childhood sweetheart she had once had and she was pleased for it.

"This seems a quaint little place you know darling I'm surprised you didn't bring me here earlier. You know I've always wanted to know where you grew up. Maybe we could buy a house here once we are married and spend some holidays here" Rachel nodded. She couldn't believe that she was engaged for the second time in her life. This time however it seemed so different. Jonathan had asked her over dinner one night in his favourite restaurant and they had already planned the most part. It wasn't going to be some quick wedding at a court house instead it was going to be next autumn in a beautiful church in England on Jonathan's family estate where every one of his ancestors had been married before him. Not to mention that there was now a giant ring on her left hand which was some family air loom of his that had been his great great great grandmother's. It consumed her hand. Rachel didn't like it that much but didn't have the heart to tell Jonathan. That and the fact that Rachel was still trying to believe that this was all real and the ring acted as a constant reminder.

The car turned a corner and they were soon coming up to Rachel's old family home. Her heart was pounding in her throat as she noticed all of the photographers outside. She still wasn't used to all of the paparazzi wherever she went. Rachel had finally made it big and had conquered her dreams. She was not only a massive Broadway and music star but she had moved successfully into the world of film and television and now was an award winning superstar, a triple threat. She couldn't believe that she had achieved so much in 10 years after that fateful graduation but she was proud of herself and wanted to take the world and show it what she was made of.

"We're here darling are you ready?" Jonathan's english accent almost seemed to swirl around her ears making her knees tremble a bit. Rachel wasn't sure if she was nervous because of the way her English man made her feel or whether it was the fact that she was home.

()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()

Finn Hudson was lounging in Puck's back garden drinking a beer. They were having a guys evening since the Puckerman had decided that he wanted to hang out with the guys before tomorrow without their gossiping wives. Everyone was coming back for the McKinley reunion anyway and so it was the best time to catch up. Finn took another gulp of the cool bitter liquid. He wasn't looking forward to this reunion and he knew why. Of course he wanted to see everyone, he hadn't seen them in the 10 years much except the ones that had decided to stay in Lima as well as Sam and Mercedes who were in LA.

Finn had cleared his father's name in Georgia about 8 years ago and now worked at Burt's full time. He had thought of joining the army but he knew that it would break his mother's heart again. He had also wanted to go to New York to surprise Rachel and take her back but that had never happened. Instead he was back home enjoying his peaceful life.

"_Now folks we have a special song for you from our own hometown star Miss Rachel Berry." _

The radio beside him started to play the song and Finn's heart couldn't help but lurch when he head her soft melodic voice. It was only by coincidence that it was this song that had come on. He knew that the first album she had produced was about him. The sad songs and each word reminding him that he had left her and that she would never take him back. She had been hurt deeply and had told him in the way she knew would wound him the most.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

He had brought the album out of spite. He had wanted to burn it, just to show what he thought of her blasting out her hurt to the rest of the world, making him the bad guy. However he never did it as no one knew that it was him who had broken her heart when she was 18. No one other than the glee club knew that he was the one who had made her get on that train and write that album which had won so many awards. Still however he watched every performance of hers on the television, every award she had won. His heart nearly shattered when he knew that she was now engaged to some English fellow but he knew that she must be happy. That was all that mattered. She had probably forgotten him anyway.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

"What are you doing out here dude?" Finn looked up to see Sam before him. The blonde had a clear look of concern on his face. Finn shrugged and took another gulp of his beer. He didn't feel like talking much. Of course he was happy that Sam was back. After graduation Sam had moved to LA with Mercedes where they had gotten married and had a couple of kids. They were an adorable family. Finn sighed he could have had a family by now with Rachel but instead here he was sitting on a gaudy beach chair by a pool in Puck's back yard.

Sam sat next to him and grabbed a beer from the cool box.

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

"It's strange being back isn't it?" Finn didn't reply to Sam's question at first. He hadn't really ever left since he came back from Georgia. "Not a lot has changed but we all have"

"Yep" both men stared at the rippling waters of the pool before them. Sam didn't really know what to do. It seemed as if Finn who was normally so happy and joyful had fallen under a dark cloud with this reunion. He sighed as he glanced at his dark haired friend.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Dear, It took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_'Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

"Finn she won't be coming you know. She's too busy for the likes of us now. I thought you had moved about that girl you were seeing the last time we spoke?"

"I have and that didn't work out."

"Oh..Then why are you moping around out here drinking your sorrows away when you are usually inside having a great time?" Finn turned to see Sam waiting for an answer. He sighed.

"I guess It just all came back to me you know and with this reunion the possibility of seeing her again I just don't know what to do or what I should have done all those years ago."

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

" Well you can't change the past now Finn. All you can do is live in the present and look to the future. Everyone makes mistakes and everything happens for a reason. I mean it took me forever to realise that I loved Mercedes and then even longer for her to consider me. Even now we fight and make mistakes. That is how love and relationships are." Finn nodded.

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right" Sam laughed and got up taking a swig of his drink. "Now come on inside. I haven't seen you lot since my wedding and I want a proper guys night, so lets go. I'm sure Puck has already plotted something for us to do while we are back"

The two men walked towards to sliding door leading into the house determined to make this weekend as special as it could be.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone :) I hope that you like the next chapter. I'm not sure how well i've written this one but hopefully it's alright. i forgot to mention last time that the song rachel sings on the radio is jar of hearts but you guys probably already knew that. Please read and review i love to hear what you guys think as always**

**xx**

"Honey you are going to be late" Jonathan called up the stairs. Rachel was still trying to get ready. For some reason she couldn't seem to make herself look perfect. She smoothed the pink material beneath her. She was only wearing a pink summer 1950s style dress but it reminded her of the ones that she used to wear with her knee high white socks. Now of course she didn't wear them as she slipped on the LK Bennet nude courts. As Rachel looked herself in the mirror she couldn't believe the reflection she saw. One moment it was the vulnerable little school girl singing 'on my own' with her hair brush and then the next was her today, a confident woman who made it to the top. She was in her old room and that hadn't changed at all. Jonathan had found it adorable while Rachel had sighed in mild embarrassment. She quickly pulled the stray stand behind her ear and checked her chiffon bun before grabbing her sunglasses, bag and trench coat.

"Coming" Rachel was a little nervous. Mr Schuester had invited all of the glee club members to their own little reunion before the real thing tonight. Rachel wasn't sure who was going but she hadn't spoken to nearly any of them since she had left. Rachel hurried down the stairs to see Jonathan waiting for her.

"Have a lovely time with all of your old school friends.I wish I could be coming but I have to take this conference call" Rachel kissed his cheek.

"It's alright"

"I know that you wanted me to be there since you haven't seen them in a while but everything will be great Rachel I know it."

"I don't know. We had always said that we would all keep in touch and I know that they have all between themselves but not with me"

"I'm sure that they all have a reason. Maybe they thought that you would be busy with your work?" Rachel sighed. She knew that that was more likely their cover up reason. Instead they would have taken his side as always. She knew that they all talked and met up with each other. Rachel herself saw Beth a lot as she and Shelby finally reconnected during her first year in New York. Rachel therefore got to hear all of the old glee club news from the little girl went she came back from staying with Quinn or with Puck.

"We shall see. I think its going to be a bit awkward anyway." Jonathan wrapped his arms around Rachel's small frame and she took a deep breath trying to stead herself.

"It will be fine love. How about if when you get back you show me around this place? I would love to see where you spent your childhood" Rachel nodded. Jonathan was so understanding.

"Alright I'll take you around the town when I get back but I will be late if I don't leave now" Jonathan flashed a dazzling smile before helping Rachel put her coat on.

"I love you" Rachel grabbed her keys and opened the front door.

"I love you too Jonathan" She blew him a kiss and when out the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()(

William Schuester looked at the people sitting in the same red chairs before him as they had done 10 years ago. He couldn't believe that so many of them were there and some of their children were with them. Sam and Mercedes were sitting at the back chatting to Artie, Rory and Sugar in front as their children played on the floor in front. Blaine and Kurt were together gushing over Tina's baby bump while Santana was saying scathing sarcastic comments to them all like she used to before laughing and grasping Brittany's hand. Puck and Quinn were with Beth as Quinn had her for a couple of weeks. They were talking animatedly to Finn and Emma. William gazed over at his wife as she laughed. So much had changed in the past 10 years and yet they were still all able to come together again and be the teenagers that he remembered them to be. There was only one person missing.

William didn't mind if Rachel couldn't make it. He was so proud of what she had achieved in the last 10 years and he knew that she held him in her heart as she had once told him on that stage when he had won the teacher of the year award. She had said that she would try but not to expect to much and William didn't. Rachel had already told him over the phone that if she couldn't make it today that she would definitely come and see him and Emma when she possibly could and even help the new Glee club.

Will smiled and clapped his hands a couple of times to get everyone's attention.

"Right everyone!" he declared. Everyone when silent their faces however were beaming. They all looked so happy to be back in their familiar classroom. He went over to the board like he used to and wrote welcome back in big letters."Welcome back to McKinley, national winners of 2012!" Everyone cheered and whooped as they remembered their victory at nationals in Chicago. The children didn't really know what was going on but they clapped too before starting to play with the toys they had brought with them.

"Now since we haven't sat in this classroom for 10 years I think it would be appropriate if each one of use stood up and told us what they have been doing with their lives. Anyone up for going first?" Kurt and Blaine immediately put their hands up causing everyone to laugh.

"We will go Mr Schue, won't we Blaine" The two men got up and went to where Will was standing. "Well everyone hello again"

"A lot of things have happened over the last 10 years" Kurt smiled.

" After I failed to get into NAYDA I decided to go to New York onto the fashion scene as I realised that the fashion world was the place for me to be. Although that never stops me from singing whenever I get the chance. I now own a large fashion house and many stores across the country where the rich and famous flock for my designs" Kurt declared be overly dramatic causing everyone to laugh.

"I on the other hand am a reporter for the New York times and write a column on the upcoming Broadway productions."

"We live together in New York and we are thinking of adopting our first baby very soon." Everyone cheered and clapped as the two men went to sit back down.

"Our Turn!" cried Tina and Mike as they got up next.

"Well Mike went to dance school and I decided to join him a year later. Mike became a professional dancer and I became and dance teacher. We now live in Seattle with our dance studio but Mike here is soon going to be touring the world with his ballet company." Mike smiled down at his wife and rubbed her tummy gently. "We also got married as all of you were there and I'm now expecting a little boy this christmas." There was another big clap and cheer as Sam and Mercedes decided to go next.

"Hey everyone. As you all know Mercedes and I moved to LA after graduation. I became a guitar teacher at a school there while Mercedes at first tried to make it big."

"However I got pregnant with these two munchkins soon after and so I decided that fame and fortune was really for me." Everyone looked at the two little children on the floor. " Their names are Roxane and Max and give me as much grief as I probably gave you Mr Schue with my diva antics." William couldn't help but chuckle at Mercedes' comment. " Anyway I still however love music and so I started a Glee Club at the same school Sam Worked at and last year we came 5th at nationals, beating McKinley High" Mercedes smirked in triumph.

"I know when I'm beaten" William Declared holding his hands up.

"Anyway we decided to officially get married last year as you guys all so happened to turn up and not a lot has happened since." Everyone clapped.

It seemed that everyone had achieved what they had wanted and were happy with their lives. Artie was a directer and worked on small film projects. Quinn lived in Washington and was now a high powered lawyer that no one wanted to mess with while Puck's pool cleaning business was now a nation wide enterprise. Beth still lived with Shelby her mummy but often stayed with either Puck or Quinn, her Mama and Daddy. Santana and Brittany were still together, Santana owned a restaurant and Brittany was a cheerleader. They both lived in Dallas Texas. Rory and Sugar had come over from Ireland with their two children and were extremely happy with their business. William was proud of all of them.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rachel walked down the corridor. She hadn't been down this hall in so long. She knew that she was late but the paparazzi had stormed the car when she left the house and then there was the bad traffic. Her heels clicked on the hard floor as she passed the lockers and classrooms. She soon found her old locker and smiled fondly before carried on to the practice room.

Rachel had never been so nervous in her life. For some reason walking down this corridor was more frightening than opening her NAYDA letter, taking her first step on a Broadway stage or even seeing her CD on sale for the first time. She didn't know how they would all react. What would she say to them all?

As Rachel drew nearer she could hear clapping and cheering and knew that it must been the glee club.

"Well I went to Georgia to clear my dad's name at the army base" Rachel stopped. It was him. He was there. Rachel wanted to run but her legs wouldn't move. Could she face him after everything that happened? He might have forgotten her but she hadn't forgotten him. Even now in Jonathan's arms she couldn't help but wish deep down that it was Finn who was holding her tight and telling her that she had been great performing. She looked down to the engagement ring on her hand. She was marrying Jonathan, not Finn. She loved Jonathan didn't she? Understanding, thoughtful, loving Jonathan?

Rachel took a deep breath calming her nerves. She would go in there and see everyone, especially Mr Schue. Who said that she couldn't go in there.

"I was going to go to New York but I decided to stay here in good old Lima and carry on at Burt's shop. I'm still single as always" Rachel's breath hitched. He had wanted to come but was it for her? She had already moved on by then. She couldn't think about her feelings for Finn now and what they could have been once upon a time. She was going to marry the love of her life Jonathan in England, and live there with him while visiting New York to film. She had a plan and she was going to carry it on through.

Rachel started to walk towards the open classroom door. Everyone had started clapping again, meaning that Finn had probably stopped talking. She had made it to the and was about to come into view when she took the deepest breath she could muster. Rachel knew that she had to be strong and smile.

When the brunette walked into the room it immediately fell silent. Everyone was staring at her.

"Can I help you at all?" Will asked. Rachel realised that she still had her sunglasses on. She knew that she had changed over the last 10 years but no one really seemed to recognise her. She slowly took them off to hear the gasps from her fellow class mates.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mr Schue there was bad traffic and I'm still on London time"

"Rachy!" Beth called and ran over to her hugging her tightly.

"Hey Beth how's my favourite sister in the whole wide world?"

"Silly Rachel I'm your only sister but I'm good. Mama didn't tell me you were coming"

"Thats because I only told Mr Schue here that I was coming" Rachel looked up to her old teacher and smiled. She was trying to ignore the glares she got from the others.

"It's great to see you Rachel. I'm pleased you could make it"

"So am I" She replied quietly.

"Rachel you have to come and sit next to me and tell me about London. Did you meet the Queen?" Rachel chuckled before being pulled along by Beth to the spare chair that happened to be next to Finn. Rachel took a deep breath before sitting down facing away from his piercing eyes and focused on the little girl before her.

"London was great honey and I didn't get to meet the Queen per say. I was on stage with her at the jubilee concert but I did get to meet Prince William and Harry with Kate."

"Really? You were great performing. Mummy let me stay up late just to watch you." Rachel nodded.

"I got you a picture and I gave it to mummy to give to you later alright?" Rachel almost wanted Beth to stop talking but the 10 year old was beaming. It also didn't help that everyone else was silent and watching her talk.

"Thank you Rach. Did you also sort out the dresses?"

"Yep your bridesmaids dress is being made as we speak and when we go over to London next time you might have to come with me to try it on if your mummy and mama let you." Beth hugged Rachel tightly.

"Well Rachel it seems that you have been busy lately. We were just going round with everyone telling us what they have been up to. Would you care to share?" Will asked smiling. Everyone basically knew what Rachel had been doing anyway but Rachel knew that she should join in even if they all knew what she was going to say anyway.

"Um ok then. Well I went to New York and to NAYDA. I gradually moved onto Broadway and in that time also wrote a music album. " She wanted to keep the details very simple. She didn't want to boast that the album had made no 1 in the world for weeks on end or that she originated several roles on the to mention won dozens of awards " I also did a lot of modeling to earn extra cash. I then moved onto film and tv as well as keeping up with my music record deal. I'm now on a break for a couple of months as I gear up for my latest role in the new Bond film which means that I could come here today as well as do a few gigs here and there."

Rachel didn't really want to mention the next part but she knew that she would have to mention her engagement.

"As you guys have already figured out I am engaged. His name is Jonathan Cavendish and he is some lord of a county in England. I think its Derbyshire or Kent. I get them mixed up. Anyway we are getting married next autumn." The room was silent again

"Well Rachel you have certainly been busy as well of the rest of you. I'm so proud of all of you. You were my first Glee Club and will forever be the best one I have ever taught" William said trying to diffuse the tension Everyone clapped and cheered although it wasn't as great as before.

"Do you think you could all sing a song?" Beth asked. No one knew what to say. Would they sing?

"Beth honey" Quinn started.

"That is actually a very good idea. Is there any song that you want them to sing?" William replied cutting Quinn off.

"Well when I'm at Rachel's sometimes we watch all of the performances with ice cream. She tells me about them all the time" Rachel started to fiddle with her dress, trying to smooth out a crease that wasn't even there. She didn't really want them to know that she enjoyed watching the old performances of them. What would they think of her now?

"I see and which one would you like them to sing?"

"Well my favourite one other than the nationals where they won and when you got your award, Mr Schuester is when they went to New York. Its probably my favourite as we don't get to watch it much since we don't play it when Jonathan is there as Rachel and Uncle Finn kiss."

Rachel wanted to put her head in her hands. Of course it would be the one where her and Finn had kissed that would be the one she wanted to sing.

"Well how about it folks? Do you still remember the lyrics?" Everyone nodded except Finn and Rachel who was staring at opposite ends of the room, probably thinking about what had occurred in New York and afterwards. Slowly they all got up and stood in the lines they were so used to standing in for all those performances years ago. Emma had run into Will's office to get out an old CD of the backing track that they had created and placed it on the CD player. The familiar music started to blast out of the speakers. Rachel nearly choked up but kept her resolve as she starting to sing.

_Face to face and heart to heart_

_We're so close yet so far apart_

_I close my eyes I look away_

_That's just because I'm not okay_

_But I hold on, I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have our happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we always, always, always be pretending_

Finn couldn't believe that Rachel was singing her heart out next to him. They both knew what the lyrics meant to them and yet they were trying to get through it for the little girl in front of them. When he glanced over at Rachel it looked like she didn't even care but then why wouldn't she play this performance in front of her new man? Did he know about Rachel's history? Or even the fact that he had kissed the brunette next to him?

_How long do I fantasize_

_Make believe that it's still alive_

_Imagine that I am good enough_

_And we can choose the ones we love_

_But I hold on, I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong,_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have our happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we always, always, always be_

_Keeping secrets safe_

_Every move we make_

_Seems like no ones letting go_

_And it's such a shame_

_Cause if you feel the same_

_How am I supposed to know?_

Finn felt like he was in a dream. Rachel was next to him like she used to be. She was still just as tiny against him with that all powerful voice coming out of her. Her voice hadn't changed a lot but instead had become even more beautiful and refined. It had always enraptured him and it still did as she sung her heart out. She nearly drowned out his voice entirely since hers was so loud. New York had done her wonders.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have our happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we always, always, always be_

_Will we always, always, always be_

_WIll we always, always, always be pretending?_

No one could believe that such a powerful sound had come from such a small person. It seemed as if they had forgotten what everyone used to be like live. They knew that Rachel was famous and had dozens of Grammy awards but it seemed to just sink in that she was a shining star. She was the one out of everyone who had finally achieved their dream. It sunk in most with Finn, who was staring at her like he used too when they were teenagers. Rachel blushed as they all clapped. Beth was giving a standing ovation as she usually did when her sister performed.

Rachel quickly shrugged as the CD moved onto the next song. Maybe she could get through it after all. Even though she hadn't actually spoken to anyone properly yet she might just be able to make this work.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Reviews make me smile and happy even if they are critical :) the song Rachel and Finn sing is pretending as you guys already know but i thought i would say what it was just in case :)**


End file.
